A patient monitoring apparatus includes a patient monitoring device (patient monitor) that is docked on a docking station. The docking station provides the patient monitor with stability, electrical power and a communication link. The patient monitor is connected to cables. At one end of each cable is a patient-end terminal configured to be coupled to a patient. At the opposite end of the cable is a cable connector configured to be connected to the patient monitor.
Conventional connection mechanisms for connecting a connector of one device to a connection port of another—a cable connector to a patient monitor port, and patient monitor connector to a docking station port—include keying and latching components. Keying and latching components require a user to place a connector in proper position relative to the port and rotate the connector into proper orientation relative to the port. This, in turn, requires a user to scrutinize first the connector to determine both its current orientation and a correct direction to rotate it.
Keying and latching components can contribute gaps and structural complexity. The gaps and structural complexity increase the difficulty of cleaning the ports and connectors. Furthermore, wear of moving parts of the latching components can reduce working life of the ports and connectors. Also, each connector is designed to match a correspondingly-designed port, which reduces the port's flexibility in accepting differently-designed connectors.